Adela Jason
by bluejay96343
Summary: Set right after Michael is sentenced to prison. Sonny and Carly find comfort in eachother again and end up with another little mouth to feed. Did someone that works for the Corinthos organization know this would happen? Read to find out.
1. Haven't We Been Here Before?

**Alright, this story is set right after Michael is sent to prison. If you don't like CarSon don't hate on me. I love Carly with anyone. This is just a quick little story I typed up. The italicized portion is the actual dialect from the episode that aired 5/12/10. I did, however, stop at the point where she asked him to let Jax adopt Morgan. This chapter doesn't have much of my own writing in it but the next chapter does (: As always with all of my stories, ENJOY! oh, and review ;)**

Standing in the doorway of his daughter's nursery, Sonny lovingly watched Carly cradle their newborn in the rocking chair Sam and Jason had gotten them for their baby shower. Unable to keep his mind from wandering, Sonny thought back to the best mistake he and Carly ever made.

* * *

_Sonny walked into his mansion he passed off as a home and saw Carly sitting in his favorite arm chair. "I'm not surprised to see you." He said simply, eyeing Carly, wondering what her true intentions were._

_ "I'm not surprised to be here." She answered morosely, holding up a glass of Scotch for Sonny to take. _

_"What are you waiting for? Go ahead. Scream at me, throw things, do what you need to do, 'cause I deserve it." Sonny said, taking a swig of his alcohol and sitting on his coffee table opposite of Carly. _

_"You begged me not to trust Dante, I insisted in this cover up... with Claudia's death, the whole deal. It just... I don't know." He said, slamming down his glass and rubbing his face. _

_Carly just looked at him, "We're both responsible for what happened to Michael." She half-heartedly argued. "God, we were so arrogant. We thought we could lie and maneuver our way out of anything. And if this cover up didn't go so horribly wrong, would we have ever admitted the way we raised Michael was twisted and wrong?" Carly questioned. _

_"I mean, we didn't have a prayer at keeping that kid safe. And we didn't. And now Michael's paying the price." She said, before taking another drink, trying to drown her sorrows and suppress her guilt._

_ "Permission not granted to take all the blame." Sonny said, trying to lessen the pain for Carly. Seeing all of that regret, and hurt in her eye's was almost too much for him to bare. _

_"You don't think I'd blame someone else if I could?" Carly asked. "Let's start with Elizabeth." she spat, pouring more drinks while Sonny moved to sit on the couch. _

_"That sanctimonious bitch, let's blame her. If she hadn't thrown herself at Jason that night at Kelly's I wouldn't have ran to you and we wouldn't have devoured each other. Betrayed our best friend. And jump started that hideous cycle of disaster after disaster. Wouldn't have taken our son down with us. So... Hell yeah let's blame Elizabeth. I already gotta jump start_ _on hating her." Carly said nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders. _

_Sonny grinned but said, "Look, it's my fault. I set this thing in motion. Starting with that first night, with you. I wanted to sleep with you, I wanted a family with you. So I lied over and over again, and one thing I said that I was gonna give. I couldn't. I could not deliver a safe life for our kids." _

_Carly saw the tears in her ex-husbands eyes and she got up out of the worn out arm chair and moved to sit next to him. Sitting with both her feet up on his couch, she looked at him and said, "I knew you were lying. But I let you convince me." Shaking her head, Carly sadly whispered, "We both did this. Sonny, we both did this." _

_Speaking louder she said, "We got together because we were selfish. And the sex was good, and we could get lost in it for awhile and try and convince ourselves that we weren't these awful people. And because what's dark in you reinforces what's dark in me. And it makes us feel normal, and we're a lot alike. Out of all the people in this world we keep finding each other." Sonny had to look away from Carly's eyes, he couldn't handle the truth he saw in them. _

_"It's just not fair." He finally said, still not looking directly at Carly. _

_"You're going to have to be a little more specific." She said setting her drink down on the table. _

_"This. Us. I know that, uh, I'm the worst thing that's ever happened to you. And it's just not fair of me to love you, to need you. But sometimes it just feels like, you know, you're the only woman in the world." Sonny answered, watching the tears fall down her face as he continued. _

_Carly finally gave into her desire and moved closer to Sonny. She carefully crawled over to his side of the couch and cupped Sonny's face, placing gentle but hungry kisses on his lips. _

_Hours later, they woke up on Sonny's couch entangled in each other, covered with a decorative throw. _

_"Haven't we been here before? The bottom drops out. Someone's life is destroyed. And the only way we deal with it is by drowning in each other." Sonny said gruffly, rubbing Carly's back. _

_Carly took a deep breath, "It's our own particular brand of denial. We have sex and nothing else exists. Sex is over and we go back to the wreck we've made of our lives. It's our drug, ya' know?" She said sleepily._

* * *

**I do not own ABC, General Hospital, it's storylines or characters. **


	2. Only True Mrs C

**I'm hoping you're here because you liked the last chapter, even thought it doesn't have much of my own writing. I appreciate it (: Anyway, I'm just going to come out and say it... I hate Brenda. I despise Kate/Connie (whatever the hell she wants to call herself). To me, Alexis has a "holier than thou" attitude. Claudia didn't have a chance with Sonny. Sam will always belong with Jason. Okay, so now that that's all off of my chest. I do not own ABC, GH or characters. ENJOY!**

Sonny smiled broadly, that was quite possibly the worst day of their lives, but it led to the best day. He could remember Carly's face when she told him. Surprised, excited, nervous.

* * *

_Carly paced the living room of the house she had Jax had made a home, waiting for Sonny to walk in her door. _

_"What do you need Carly, I'm busy today. I got shipments coming in so this is going to have to be quick." Sonny said irritably. Carly's bit her lip in nervous anticipation._

_ "Sonny." She whispered. _

_"I mean I got Max and Milo on things but you know the saying, you want things done right you gotta do them yourself." Sonny kept going. _

_"SONNY." Carly said louder this time. _

_"What?" Sonny said, finally stopping and facing Carly. _

_"Sit down." She ordered. He narrowed his eyes at her but did as she said. _

_Carly sat on the other side of the couch on the edge of the cushion. "I'm pregnant." She stated, looking at Sonny, waiting for his reaction. _

_"Great. So you called me over here to tell me you and 'Candy Boy' are having another kid. Well congratulations. I'm leaving now." Sonny deadpanned, getting up to leave. _

_"Dammit Sonny! Jax and I haven't been together since the day Michael was sentenced to prison!" Carly yelled, her face turning red in anger._

_ "Wait. Carly, are you saying that we're..." Sonny sputtered. _

_"Yes. WE are having another baby." She said, calmer now. _

_Carly didn't have time to prepare herself before Sonny ran to her, picked her up in his arms and spun her around happily._

_"Will you marry me? Again?" Sonny asked with a brilliant smile on his face. _

_"I'd love to be Mrs. Corinthos again." Carly answered grinning. "You were always Mrs. Corinthos." Sonny said softly before he kissed her lips passionately._

* * *

Sonny walked into the nursery then, and stood beside the rocking chair. Staring at his daughter, with her plump pink lips like her mother's, soft round face like his. She had black curly hair and dark brown eyes, the perfect mixture of both of her parents. Sonny took his thumb and gently caressed her face, "You are perfect, Adela Jason Corinthos." he said lovingly. Carly looked up, cupped his chin with her free hand and pulled his face towards her. "I love you Sonny." she said, looking straight into his eyes. "I love you too Mrs. Corinthos. I always have." Sonny said before kissing his wife.

Out in the hallway, Max and Milo stood just outside of the nursery door so they wouldn't be seen. They watched as Mr. and Mrs. C kissed and bonded over Adela. They fist bumped and quietly celebrated, "Good thinking Milo, Mr. and Mrs. C always end up having sex when there's scotch in the house. We shoulda' switched out the alcohol a long time ago, I bet this would have happened sooner." Max stated grinning broadly. Milo replied, "It's how it was always supposed to end." They both turned back to look at their boss, and the only true Mrs. C.

* * *

**The words italics were all mine this time, not dialogue from an episode. So, above when I ranted on about how I hated pretty much every other woman Sonny has been with, that was supposed to warn you. I truly do believe that Carly will always be the only woman who can handle Sonny and all of his issues. But she is one of the few women in Port Charles I actually like so that is why she is "The only true Mrs. C" in the story. Oh, and I hope the part with Max and Milo put a smile on your face ;D  
**


End file.
